The present invention relates to a handheld flashlight. More particularly, the present invention relates to a handheld flashlight having two switches that operate independently of each other for energizing a light emitting source.
Most flashlights typically have a body constructed of a conductive material that houses at least one dry cell battery where the body is utilized as the ground for a circuit that provides power to a light emitting source. When the body is constructed of a non-conductive material, a wire is typically contained within the body that completes the circuit by forming the ground.
A typical flashlight includes an on/off switch near a flashlight head that contains the light emitting source. A typical flashlight switch interrupts the electrical path between the battery and the flashlight body or ground wire to de-energized light emitting source. The switch also connects the battery with the flashlight body or ground wire to energize the light emitting source.
Typically, a person using the flashlight will manipulate the position of the switch with his/her thumb. When the person's hand is at or below shoulder level, the thumb is naturally positioned near the switch near the flashlight head which makes the typical flashlight configuration convenient in some applications.
However, when the person's hand is positioned above shoulder level, the person's grip on the flashlight typically changes such that the thumb is positioned near the tail end of the flashlight which makes manipulating the side switch near the flashlight head impractical. A switch located at the tail end of the flashlight body would be convenient when the flashlight is utilized above the shoulder level of the person using the flashlight.
A typical circuit configuration utilizing the body as a ground would not be capable of utilizing a switch near the light emitting source and a switch in the tail end of the flashlight. Therefore, a typical one switch flashlight, that utilizes the main body of the flashlight as an electrical conduit, is not practical for all applications.